Iceclaw's Destiny
by Owlwing
Summary: Iceclaw, brother of Spottedpelt, has been upset with the way she has gotten all the praise. Come peek into his twisted tale, and see how her brother became the Dark warrior he is today. Will he ever change the way of darkness?
1. Introduction

Okay everyone; Spottedstar here with some fast details. This is a story of Iceclaw, Spottedpelt's brother /AFTER/ her story...or was supposed to be. However I am finding it MUCH more interesting to write about Iceclaw, as his story seems more interesting. Things for him went from bad, to okay, to worse overtime; and writing about him and his dark intentions are actually more fun to me.

So I will tell you what has happened up to this point (since I do not know when OR if I'll finish Spottedpelt's destiny).

Iceclaw, Darkblaze and Spottedpelt had received their warrior names, which their mother cheered for them; however due to Iceclaw looking like the spitting image of her dead mate, she is withdrawn from him which he doesn't notice much at first. Lately, Windclan and Shadowclan have been attacked by unusual visitors who've taken the lives of many cats. Spottedpelt received a message from Deadfoot (deputy of Windclan when Firestar was Firepaw) that she needed to visit Midnight and her companion ALONE to find out how to defeat the enemy, who later turns out to be Fishercats. Iceclaw and Darkblaze accompany her against the will of Starclan, and return to camp and defeat the Fishercats one by one. Spottedpelt was praised against her wishes (she tried to have the clan praise Darkblaze and Iceclaw as well) but due to the fact that Starclan only wanted her to go, denied them praise. Darkblaze understood and became Spottedpelt's mate (later having kits) while Iceclaw began to decline in clan life...


	2. Twisted Heart

If only they knew the pain he had to go through. No father, a snappy mother and a sister who was "chosen by Starclan" themselves to save the Clan from a disaster. _Why am I not good enough for any of them? _Iceclaw thought as he patrolled the boarder to Thunderclan.

"Iceclaw? Your head seems full of bees today. Are you ok?"

Iceclaw turned around in surprise. Featherpelt shifted her paws, avoiding his gaze as he tried to form a sentence.

"I'm fine, thank you Featherpelt. I'm just…" He trailed off.

"Having a rough day?" Featherpelt inquired. "It's ok if you are; I still have those troubles."

That's true, he thought as he began moving down the slopes. Featherpelt left Shadowclan because she felt the clan was too assertive, and her being easily scared and having a friend in Windclan made her all the more wanting to join. Shadowclan ridiculed her while Windclan cats hadn't trusted her. He stopped for a minute and brushed up against her.

"It must be hard having to go to a new Clan." He stated as he spotted a rabbit barreling towards it's burrow. In a flash he pounced, and gave the killing blow.

"It-" Featherpelt was beginning to reply when the rest of the patrol sprinted back up the mountain. "Featherpelt! Iceclaw! A Thunderclan cat has crossed our scent lines!" Beetletooth fought to catch his breath while Rushfur kneaded the ground restlessly. _This is my chance to show how important I am!_

"Let's go! " Forgetting the rabbit Iceclaw bounded to the lake, where a small she-cat was trembling. _She's only an apprentice;_ he realized and smelt fear creeping around her in a fog. "What are you doing on Windclan territory?" He snarled as she shrank down to the ground.

"A dog passed through the territory, and I was afraid he'd catch me!" She wailed, "I twisted my paw!"

"Mousebrain! Running to our territory won't help you!" He spat, causing her eyes to widen in shock. "If they dog was really after you, he would have continued to chase you, not idly keep walking. Your actions were not of a warriors status!"

"Iceclaw. That is no way to treat an apprentice. If you ever were given an apprentice you'd need to be more understanding than that." Featherpelt looked at him, her green eyes blazing in anger. Iceclaw felt his impatience and anger growing, but he knew his friend was right.

"Fine." Grunting, Iceclaw turned to Rushfur. "Head back to the camp; I am bringing her back to Thunderclan."

As the patrol made their way to the camp, Iceclaw walked silently with the young she-cat. The forest was just up ahead, and his pelt tingled in disgust at bringing a Thunderclan apprentice back to camp after aimlessly crossing the border.

"You are very serious and angry for a Windclan cat." The pale ginger she-cat stared at him, her dark green eyes sparking.

"Your very annoying for a Thunderclan apprentice," He hissed. "Though Thunderclan apprentices were always like that."

"I think something happened to you that made you that way." She boasted, her tail fluffing up, "You should really talk about it."

"Applepaw is it?" He asked trying to remember her name, "Not every cat is friendly and bubbly like you Thunderclan cats make us out to be; we are not your allies."

"And if I remember correctly," She pointed out, "Not every cat is irritated and rude either."

"Your very cheek for a Thunderclan apprentice." He pointed out as the entrance to the Thunderclan camp opened up, Squirrelflight distraught.

"Applepaw!" She exclaimed rubbing her face with licks, "Where were you? Are you okay? Your father and I were worried sick about you!" Iceclaw stepped forward, the moon barely shown on his fur. "Your daughter happened to cross into our territory when she thought my sister's friend Harley passed through. My patrol found her and I brought her back."

"Oh! That must have been the dog stench our patrol found. I am glad you are safe Applepaw; now go into the den and get warm." As Applepaw mewed her thanks and rushed into the camp, Squirrelflight turned to Iceclaw, her green eyes questioning.

"How is Spottedpelt?" _Ugh_, he thought. _Everyone always asks about her._ "She is fine. She just got her first apprentice."

"I heard she saved Windclan and Shadowclan from an attack from disgusting animals called Fishercats….. She wasn't hurt was she?"

Anger coursed through Iceclaw's veins. Everyone always acknowledges what Spottedpelt did, but never asked if he had helped or if he was okay! "Everything is fine! I went with her on the trip to make sure she would be safe, and we saved the Clans from being lost forever!"

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes and took a step back, ducking her head. "Thank you for returning my daughter, and may Starclan light your path on your journey home."

* * *

Almost every night Iceclaw slept he'd remember terrors and distraught moments from his past. It often appeared as if Starclan sent them to mock him; he'd wake up the next morning angrier than when he had fallen asleep.

_"Sunstrike! You must listen to me. Thorntooth died the death of a brave warrior….I am so sorry."_

_ "No! No one is sorry! Starclan have mercy! I have two kits! Who will help care for them?"_

_ "The clan always cares for the kits. You won't be alone."_

_ Iceclaw traveled through the dreams one pawstep at a time. He recalled every memory like he knew every pawstep of territory. Pausing, he held his breath as he remembered the time he and Spottedpelt ventured home to save their Clan from the Fishercats. _

_ Crowstar stood on TallRock, his eyes shining in the starlight. "My warriors," he meowed, "Spottedpelt has returned with the message from Starclan on defeating this terrible enemy. Like Midnight the Badger, Starclan sent another, this time in the form of a dog; he has told Spottedpelt how to stop the terror!"_

_ "Yes! Praise Starclan!" Thrushfur called out._

_ "No more terror on us! We command the Wind!" Shouted Bristletail._

_ Crowstar raised his tail in silence. Standing up in anger, Iceclaw called out ,"What about me? Darkblaze and I accompanied her on the journey!" Crowstar looked at Iceclaw and replied, "While you did accompany her, you were not sent on this task. Starclan only sent the message to her!"_

_ "But if I remember, Squirrelflight accompanied you on the journey, and yet so did Stormfur and they were not a part of the dream, it was meant for Bramblestar and Feathertail!" The once cheering warriors grew silent. Feathertail was once a strong warrior, loved by Crowstar; she died to save the Clans…. And Iceclaw just reopened the wound._

_ "That had a different situation!" Crowstar almost hissed. "You as a warrior must learn when to hold your tongue, and accept that you weren't chosen!"_

Iceclaw sank deeper and deeper into darkness; he had been to the dark forest before, and he knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it: revenge.


	3. Hidden Rage, Unknown Darkness

**Hello all! Spottedstar here and I must say I've started to feel /really/ bad for him. Other than that I enjoy bringing his twisted character to life, and hope you enjoy him as much as I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series, but Iceclaw and some warriors I made myself.**

* * *

Iceclaw awoke with a terrible start. His head filled with anger like a swarm of bees, he stood up and moved outside slowly. Grabbing a rabbit from the fresh kill pile, he sat near Featherpelt and ate in silence.

_Iceclaw….._ A voice echoed, Iceclaw angled his ears, trying to catch who was calling him. _Iceclaw…..heheheh….._

"Featherpelt is someone calling for me?"

"Not that I am aware of Iceclaw." She leaned in. "I think you should go out for a walk to clear your head. Do you want to walk to the lake with me?" He shook his head.

"No I feel like I need to go out alone and maybe clear my head." Ignoring her look of sadness he took to the slopes. The air was nice; the breeze carried over his white pelt as leaf fall quickly approached. It was when he paused at the lake, the she-cats voice echoed through the air again.

Iceclaw….will you heed my call?

"Who are you? Come out and face me!" He snarled, spitting in rage. "Okay, if you want me too." Replied a softer voice as a fluffy orange she-cat leaped out of the brush, her green eyes glistening in a mocking tone. "Applepaw! What in Starclan's name are you doing back by the Windclan border?"

"I wanted to see you again!" She replied nonchalantly. "You're different than most other clan cats. I noticed something special about you. What are you doing today?" Her eyes lit up. "Can I come?"

"Your from a different clan Applepaw; go back to your own territory." He spat as he began walking away. "I thought you would want to see me too Iceclaw!" He stopped in his tracks and turned his head. "Aren't you a little young to crush?" He sneered. She puffed out her chest.

"I am just small for my size; I am halfway through my apprenticeship!"

"Well I don't need to know these things; we're from different clans! Go back to your clan and finish your training Applepaw, I have no interest in you."

"You have got to be the most stubborn and insensitive cat I've ever met!" She spat. "I am glad were from separate clans, cause there is no way I'd ever want to be in the same clan as you!" She turned and fled back into the brush, spitting in rage.

What in Starclan's name was that all about? He wondered as he trekked on. I don't want to see her! He thought angrily as he made his way back up the hill. So maybe I did for a little bit, theres nothing wrong with that. He admired her fiery personality, but he drove her away. It didn't matter anyways, they were from different clans!

"Iceclaw!" Featherpelt ran down the slope excitedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Crowstar! He has a big announcement and called the whole clan! Come on!" They bounded to TallRock where Crowstar sat, the sunlight gleaming on his dark fur. Next to him, Sedgewhisker sat, her belly looking slightly rounded and tired. Under TallRock, Spottedpelt sat, her fur sleek and neat. What was going on? Crowstar yowled for the meeting to start. Iceclaw picked a spot between Whitetail and Redleaf and pricked hs ears up towards his leader.

"I don't know if you've heard or seen, but Sedgewhisker and Blacktail are expecting kits!" Clan cats from all sides of the moor cheered. As Crowstar held up his tail, they quieted down once more. "She has decided to step down from her job as deputy," He continued, "And has asked if Starclan accept another. A dream was sent to Frostwhisker; she was shaded by clouds that sent rays of sunshine through making her pelt appear spotted…and Onestar himself told her that Spottedpelt was a worthy successor."

_No!_ Iceclaw glared at his sister as Crowstar said the ceremonial words. _Why is she getting EVERYTHING?_ One dream! One trip to save the clan and now she gets everything! He backed away slowly as everyone mewed their congrats and threw himself into his nest. Her best friend Darkblaze was now her mate, she has her kits Snowkit, Poppykit and Dustkit and now she was to be deputy!

"Why?" He hissed as he closed his eyes and willed for sleep to take him.

* * *

He awoke in the center of a forest covered in dank, smelly grass. Wrinkling his nose, he heard the whispers of his name grow stronger.

"Hello?" He called out but the whispers just echoed his name. Several pairs of eyes stared at him, as though acknowledging him and welcoming him. As he continued on, a mottled brown she-cat dipped her head, a knowing glint in her eyes. Curious, Iceclaw stopped at a cave, where a black tom walked out. His head held high in defiance, he grinned at Iceclaw.

"Took you long enough to answer our call."

"Who are you?" Iceclaw stepped forward slowly.

"It doesn't matter who I am, or how you got here. All you need to know is that I can help you get appreciation that you seek, and the revenge that you crave. You could be leader!"

"But Crowstar…" Iceclaw began but the tom hissed and cut him off; his breath stinking of crowfood.

"Crowstar? That soft foxdung can't keep himself in one clan, let alone lead one!" He flicked his tail at Iceclaw. "You'd make a great leader." He purred. "One who is strong and fierce enough to take down the old fox and you precious sister!"

Iceclaw closed his eyes. He thought of revenge and grew in anger every day, but never thought of making himself a great leader! His sister was too foolish to lead her kits, let alone lead her clan.

"When do I start?" He asked. The dark tom rumbled in dark laughter. Iceclaw felt at peace here, and he could imagine hearing the dark laughter echo out behind him, and extend into the starless forest.


	4. Change of Plans

Moons had passed, and Iceclaw began to feel more at ease. Training in the place one of the warriors Sparrowfeather called the Dark Forest, helped him cope with the daily life as a warrior. When it was time to rest, he eagerly dreampt himself into the forest to work with his Dark mentor, the dark tom he learned to call Breezepelt. He remembered the name from stories, but did not know much of Breezepelt. Stretching, he finished the last of the rabbit. His sister Spotedpelt had chosen him for the gathering. He, Heathertail, Cloudfur, Rushpelt, Nightwing, Troutpaw and Lilypaw were heading out.

At the gathering, cats talked noisily everywhere. Lilypaw yowled in excitement and rushed over to join Moonwhisker of Riverclan while Rushfur gossiped with a few Shadowclan warriors.

"Well look who it is." A cool and irritated voice mewed, as Iceclaw turned around. The ginger she-cat stared at him, her emerald eyes flashing like lightening.

"Applepaw?" Iceclaw looked in shock. Her once fluffy fur had sleeked out, leaving a feathered look.

"It's Applefur now!" She hissed. "I am not a kit!"

"I know; you look…nice." He added, flattening his ears. "So how have been things in Thunderclan?"

"I chased off a badger into your territory, which Bramblestar will address soon." She looked down, her tail twitching.

"Would you mind meeting up with me tonight after everyone leaves?" He asked.

"For what now? Are you going to send me off again?" She hissed, her ginger fur glowing like pale fire in the moonlight. Bramblestar called for the gathering to start.

"Please meet me after!" He pressed as he began to move away. Narrowing her eyes she dipped her head in acknowledgement. After that, the gathering seemed to press on forever. Bramblestar reported of three new apprentices and Applefur and Torchstrike's warrior ceremony, as well as the badger. After Mistystar and Blackstar went, Crowstar was short before he concluded. As all the warriors left, Iceclaw hid behind the ferns until he knew no one else would be around.

"What do you want now?" Applefur sat down with her tail twitching. "You Windclan cats never seem to be able to stick to one personality, you all change so fast it makes Starclan dizzy!"

"I wanted to see you okay? Those moons ago, I pushed you away. I felt terrible doing that, especially because I wanted to see you." He flattened his ears as Applefur's tail twitched. "I can't get your scent out of my head; you are the same headstrong and determined she-cat I met when you were an apprentice, but you've really grown strong now."

"I think you are a mouse brain for calling me off so fast only to come crawling back." She spat.

"I was wrong Applefur." He looked down. "Your annoying appearances made my days brighter. I didn't feel as angry."

"Really?" She shifted closer to him, her pelt touching his. "All I wanted was to get to know you better Iceclaw. You pushed me away."

"I never should have." He mewed, pressing his muzzle into her fur. "And I never will again.

* * *

"You mousebrain!" Breezepelt snarled. "She is a cat from another clan!"

"She is the only cat in any clan that makes me happy." He pointed out abruptly. "Besides coming here, she is the only other cat that understands me!"

"She only understands one part of you!" Breezepelt spat. "If she found out what you're planning for Windclan, she'd never be with you!"

"She can't be with me all the time anyways!" Iceclaw exclaimed. "This won't change anything!"

"Are you blind?" Breezepelt circled him angrily. "She will be expecting kits now! Your plan will change! And we won't know if it's for the better or worse!"

"Kits?" Echoed Iceclaw, "She….she'll have kits? Are you joking?"

"Three toms and a she-cat." Breezepelt hissed softly, then paused. "However, I actually may see this working to our advantage. She is the daughter of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. She can give you easy access to their clan. Which can bring me closer to my revenge as well."

"What revenge?"

"That is mine to know alone. Just stick to your plan!"

The dark forest began to disappear behind him, leaving him to awaken back at the gathering place.

"Iceclaw? Iceclaw are you okay?" Applefur asked while licking him. He managed to purr as he stood up.

"I'm fine. How do you feel?"

"A tad tired but happy." She flicked her tail over his ear. "The sun is rising, we must return to our clans."

"Will I see you again?" He asked as he took in her sweet smell, glancing quickly at her belly. Kits! He thought. But how could he care for them when he is in another clan? What if Breezepelt was lying?

"I will see you soon, I promise!" She rumbled and began to race up the slope. Happily, Iceclaw began to make his way back to Windclan after a thorough washing. As he raced into the Windclan camp cats looked at im in astonishment. Spottedpelt padded up to him, but he did not feel like dipping his head.

"Crowstar wishes to see you." She gave him a curt nod and brought him to Crowstar's den. He walked in cooly.

"Iceclaw, where were you this morning?" He narrowed his blue eyes in question. _Tell him you were hunting_, Breezepelt whispered in his ear.

"I was out hunting, leaf bare is coming and we need as much as we can get." Iceclaw lifted his chin high. _There is a dead rabbit four fox leaps away from here, tell him that._ "It is four fox leaps away from camp, I was bringing it in until _Spottedpelt_," He hissed her name and continued, "Called for me."

"Okay, well send for it and get ready; you and Featherpelt are going out hunting again." Crowstar continued to eat his prey. _Thank you Breezepelt,_ he thought as he made his way over to the fresh kill pile where Featherpelt stood.

"Good you're finally here." She mewed curtly and stalked out. Other cats where whispering as she walked past them, her eyes fixated ahead.

"What did I do to ruffle her pelt?" Iceclaw asked Beetletooth as he lay out in the sunshine.

"Beats me," He shrugged. "Best if you ask and apologize. She-cats are very bitter when angered!" Iceclaw ran up the slope after Featherpelt.

"Featherpelt. Why are you angry? What is wrong?" He stopped a few mouse lengths from her. She turned around, her blue eyes blazing in anger.

"I saw you last night!"

"What?" No it can't be. Iceclaw gazed in horror.

"I saw you with that…..that…_Thunderclan_ cat! It's against the warrior code! How could you do that to the clan? To me?"

"What are you talking about Featherpelt?" He flattened his ears.

"I am talking about how you and I were always so close! You used to always be so grumpy everyone told me; but you were my first friend here! You welcomed me even though I came from Shadowclan!" Her eyes glistened in sadness. "I thought you cared about me!"

"I do!" Iceclaw was taken aback. Is there another cat who appreciates me? He thought. Annoyance began to flare inside like fire. "I don't like you the same way I love Applefur! She has brought happiness to me!"

"What?!" Feathertail gasped in shock. "You'd pick a Thunderclan cat over me?"

"If you remember Featherpelt," Iceclaw snapped coldly, "You'd remember you were a Shadowclan cat. You're not true blood either!"

"I can't believe you! You're nothing like I thought you were Iceclaw. So leave me alone!" Featherpelt ran off towards the Shadowclan border.

"Great. You foxheart! Go back to Shadowclan where you belong!" Iceclaw shouted into the empty chilled air. _She could affect our plans Iceclaw,_ Breezepelt sighed irritably. "I know Breezepelt but patience. The time to act is coming, and I'll need your help."

* * *

Hello fellow warriors! Spottedstar here, and this is probably the most interesting chapter yet. Drama begins to unfold as Iceclaw is forced between two she-cats. Should he stay padding after Squirrelflights daughter Applefur, or should he chase after his Shadowclan born now Windclan she-cat friend? Message me with your votes as EITHER outcome could affect the story in different ways. Let me know, and I will post the next chapter tomorrow!


	5. Figured it out

**We are now nearing the end of the amazing shrt story /chorus sings/**

**The results came in from the last chapter over who YOU the audience prefer Iceclaw to be with**

**Applefur- 24 votes!**

**Featherpelt-31 votes!**

**Featherpelt won and this means the stroy will take an unexpected turn!**

** WARNING: Some of this chapter may be graphic, if you do not like violence or blood please do not read on.**

* * *

Iceclaw buried the three rabbits and one mouse that he caught and glanced towards the direction of Shadowclan. The dank stench seemed oddly chilling; the pine trees standing still in the chilly afternoon. Shifting his gaze towards Thunderclan, the oaks and cedar trees stood tall, filling the forest with life and vibrancy. He caught scent of a she-cat and hid behind a large rock.

"It seems I can never find enough herbs these days." Frostwhisker sighed. "Honeypaw, can you fetch me some marigold please? I'll finish wrapping the chervil." Hearing a set of paws race off in another direction Iceclaw smelled the familiar carrion stench of Breezepelt. _The medicine cat was the one to make your sister deputy. And she's alone! I say we kill her now!_

"How?" Iceclaw's chest tightened. I never thought I'd actually take it this far! He thought. _It's simple,_ Breezepelt pointed out. _Everything I've taught you was for this. Do it!_

Iceclaw pressed himself to the ground, inching forward slowly as Frostwhisker tied the tendrils together. Wriggling his haunches and imagingin her as a mouse he pounced. His teeth met her back as she screamed in agony. Turning around to face her attacker, her eyes widened as she recognized Iceclaw.

"Iceclaw?! What is going on?"

He lunged at her, sweeping her paws out from under her. Breezepelt raced over to help, holding down the she-cat. Her White and grey fur stained with blood, she tried to scream for help, but Breezepelt held her muzzle together. Iceclaw sank his teeth into her throat and let go as blood welled through the fur. Shuddering she stared at him in horror as the light died from her eyes and her breath left her body. Breezepelt left for a moment as Iceclaw stood over her, his eyes widened in shock. _Here, rub this on her_, he insisted as Iceclaw smelled the stench: Fox dung. Rubbing her paws in it, Iceclaw removed any tufts of fur he could have left behind, and went to the lake to wash himself off. He continued back to camp, Breezepelt's shadow laughing in glee.

* * *

"Someone help please!" Honeypaw screeched as her golden pelt flashed into camp. "Frostwhicker was killed!"

All of the clan cats looked up in shock. Nightwing and Spottedpelt followed Crowstar, his face unreadable.

"What do you mean killed?" Crowstar asked as Nightwing soothed Honeypaw with gentle licks.

"Stench of fox!" Honeypaw's eyes were wide, her voice heavy in shock and grief. "Teeth and claw wounds on her back and neck. I left for a while to get some herbs llike she asked and I came back and she was dead!" She wailed. Nightwing went to the medicine den and returned with Poppy seeds, but Honeypaw refused. "I need a warrior to go with me to the Moon Pool, Crowstar." Her eyes dark and glistened in sadness, "I must go and take her place as the medicine cat."

"Very well. Nightwing and Redtail take Honeypaw to the Moon Pool." Crowstar beckoned Iceclaw forward. "Sunstrike, Iceclaw and Troutpaw check for fox scent and drive the fox off if you find it." Iceclaw nodded and swept his tail.

"I smell no fox around here." Sunstrike sniffed the area. Farther ahead, leaves rustled in the Thunderclan territory.

"You two check over there, I'll check and see if it was heading towards Thunderclan." Nodding Sunstrike took Troutpaw with her. The rustling leaves shook once more, and Applefur stepped out.

"Applefur!" He purred as her stern look twisted his stomach. "What's wrong?"

"Bramblestar found out about us when Squirrelflight couldn't find me." She dipped her head. "I had to sneak out of camp."

"Are you okay?"

"I found out that I am expecting kits Iceclaw." She looked at him as his eyes sparkled in joy. "But I am afraid they aren't yours."

"What do you mean?" Iceclaws eyes widened in disbelief. "But we-"

"We were together two days ago Iceclaw, and these kits have been growing for quite a few sunsets." She looked down again. "I can't have a mate out of my clan, and when you dismissed me the first time, Leafclaw comforted me and took me in."

"So the whole night meant NOTHING to you at all?!" Iceclaw snarled in anger and spat.

"I never meant to hurt you Iceclaw but what we did two nights ago was just being together. Nothing else. I am Sorry." Applefur ducked under the cedar tree to head back to camp. Iceclaw shook in rage and took off.

"Iceclaw! Where are you going?!" Troutpaw called while Sunstrike looked at him shaking her head.

Got to get out of here! He thought as he raced towards Shadowclan. I need to find Featherpelt!

"Featherpelt!" He yowled. "Featherpelt where are you?"

"What do you want Iceclaw?" She stepped out of the shadows behind the cedar tree.

"You were right. Applefur couldn't love me." He sobbed and sat down. The sun began setting when Featherpelt finally moved over and sat next to Iceclaw, licking his cheek.

"I understand what it feels like to love someone you can't have." She whispered. "But you can't focus on that. Come on. Let's go back to the clan."

* * *

Sunstrike raced over with Troutpaw, Spottedpelt and Nightwing. "Crowstar sent for you Iceclaw." Sunstrike mewed her eyes sparked with anger. Iceclaw stood and walked back to camp side by side with Featherpelt.

"Warriors!" Crowstar called as the cats gathered. "Honeypaw returns to you as the new medicine cat. In honor of Frostwhisker, Honeypaw is now known as Honeyfrost."

Cats began cheering but Iceclaw grew nervous. Honeyfrost looked at Iceclaw with wary and spat. The cats began to quiet down as she stood up.

"I looked over the body of my mentor," She began, staring at Iceclaw and continued, "And I found tufts of fur in her claws that smell of Iceclaw and a rogue black cat."

Shock and disbelief rang throughout the clan, Featherpelt looked at Iceclaw in shock. It's over, he thought as he stood up.

"Windclan!" He began. "I killed Frostwhisker. She was the one who had made my sister deputy, and I killed her for it." Cats began to scream, but Crowstar held his tail in silence. "My sister has been receiving all of the blessings of Starclan!" He yowled, as Spottedpelt's eyes widened in horror. "She has a mate, kits and now deputy. I had lost everything, the love of my life and can't even be looked at from my own mother because she thinks I am too much of her mate!" He snarled. "I just want to start over! I want to be accepted!"

"Would anyone accept you for this now?" Beetletooth snarled as Sunstike looked at him in shock. "You killed the medicine cat! I say we kill you now!"

"Iceclaw." Crowstar looked at him in anger. "For what you have done, you are now sentenced to exile. If any warrior finds you, they have my permission to kill you."

Iceclaw dipped his head and padded up the slope, meeting the soft blue eyes of Featherpelt.

"I am sorry." He whispered as he began to leave.

NO! Breezepelt appeared out of the shadows, his eyes blazed like fire.


	6. A Destiny made of Ice

**Spottedstar here with a brief message. All heck just /literally/ broke loose in Windclan. How will Iceclaw react? Will the clan ever accept him again? Read the next chapter to find out!**

* * *

Breezepelt jumps from the shadows, hatred glowing in his eyes like ember. Around him, shadows lurked within shadows, eyes glistening, some cackling heard. Out of the growing darkness the moon was covered, the rotting stench of crowfood grew until it overpowered everything.

"Foxdung!" He snarled as Crowstar's eyes widened in disbelief. "Our plan was almost complete and you allow them to exile you? Do you know where you stand here? You've ruined everything! Traitor! We will rip your throat out!" Many screeching voices echoed his anger in the dark. Crowstar stepped forward, his eyes wide with shock.

"Breezepelt," He spoke hoarsely, "You died? How? And you're in the Dark Forest?"

"When Nightcloud and I became rogues because we couldn't stand your treason towards us," He spat, "We were heading towards the mountains where I slipped and fell. You must have given up searching for us, because now you're the Leader." He snorted. "But it won't make any difference, because I will kill you Crowstar."

"Breezepelt it's over; I failed." Iceclaw stepped forward slowly. "I lost everything, and it wasn't worth it. I am sorry Windclan." Breezepelt staggered forward in anger.

"You piece of fox dung! I'll kill you for this! Dark Forest attack!" He shouted, leaping at Iceclaw. Dozens of Dark Forest cats lurched out of the shadows, attacking the closest cats. Spottedpelt and Darkblaze wrestled two Dark Forest she-cats. Nightwing raced over to Lilypaw and Stonepaw, while the queens protected their nursery. Honeyfrost began coming out with herbs and cobwebs, Troutpaw coming along to help her.

Breezepelt grabbed Iceclaw and flung him over his shoulder. Hitting the ground, Iceclaw was battered with claw marks, tasting blood as he desperately tried to push Breezepelt off. Then, after moments, the weight on him lifted. Crowstar dragged Breezepelt off and swept him down.

"Enough is enough Breezepelt!" Crowstar snarled swiping him across the shoulder, Breezepelt howling in rage. "You went to the Dark Forest for your black heart, it is time you go back!"

"Never!" He pushed Crowstar and stood over him. " It's time for you to lose your last two lives."

"NO!" Iceclaw stood up and bit Breezepelt's tail. Blood oozed from the wound and Breezepelt screeched in pain. "I should have ended your life sooner Iceclaw! I knew you weren't worth it! You'll never be a strong warrior!" He grabbed Iceclaw by the scruff and threw him into TallRock. Slamming into it, Iceclaw's eyes closed, as fire coursed through his head. This is it, he thought weakly as he heard Featherpelt scream his name. Glancing at her he tried to show her how he felt in his eyes, but a wave of darkness swept over him. Everything went black.

* * *

The moon broke through the clouds as Crowstar leapt at Breezepelt, grabbing his neck and breaking it. Breezepelt's eyes widened as he fell to the ground and disappeared, leaving nothing but his blood. Starry cats began to rush in; their pelts sparkled in the moonlight. One by one they took down Dark Forest cats, the others fled back into the shadows. Honeyfrost rushed over to Iceclaw, Troutpaw following slowly behind. As the last Dark Forest cat fled, Crowstar turned to the Starclan cats.

"Onestar." He dipped his head.

"Crowstar your leadership has done well, but now may have been the hardest for you. Deadfoot, Daisytail and Tallstar stood among the other Starclan warriors. "This cat," Onestar flicked his tail in Iceclaw's direction, "Had taken to the path of Darkness through jealousy and long burned anger. But shown tonight, he was clouded in judgment and made the right choice. Do not judge him for the past actions, as Starclan have forgiven him to join our ranks."

"He is still breathing even though he does not respond!" Honeyfrost yelled, her eyes wide. Frostwhisker moved towards her.

"Cease the anger in your heart Honeyfrost," She murmured. "His actions were caused by the Dark Forest, and banished them to rejoin the Clan. I had to die for him to make the right choice, otherwise all would be lost, and Crowstar would have died." Honeyfrost's eyes glistened.

"Why is he not waking up if his heart beats?" She whispered.

"It is something called Season Sleep. He had taken too much damage to his head, and though he appears dead, he is in critical condition and alive. Will you save him?"

"Of course Frostwhisker." She dipped her head.

"He sustained a great deal of damage." Tallstar stepped forward, addressing his old clan. "He may sleep for a few sunrises, or he may sleep seasons. He may never wake up."

"If he does though," Deadfoot acknowleged, "He will not remember himself, any of you or his past actions due to the damage. Do not show any hatred towards him; he will be a new cat with new memories."

"What if we refuse to forgive him! He could have destroyed us all!" Sunstrike shouted, a few cats mewed in agreement. Her shouts gurgled to cries as her old mate Thorntooth stepped forward.

"Sunstrike. You have shown much angst to him. Do not take my death and use it to throw hatred and despair in him. I died to help our clan; accept that. He is his own, and even though he looks like me, he has you in him too. Don't let my death cloud your love for him or your judgement."

Sunstrike looked at him, then turned and looked at Iceclaw. The whole clan was silent for what seemed to be seasons. "Iceclaw! My kit!" She lurched forward and pressed her nose into his fur, weeping as Honeyfrost worked to stop the bleeding. Frostwhisker stepped forward once more.

"I kept this prophecy from my clan as well. I received two from Onestar the night Spottedstar was made deputy. Both were for Sunstrike's kits, their prophecies both working to save the clan, but in two ways. Spottedpelt's was made through the way of light. Iceclaw had to move through the darkness in his heart to bring peace to the clan."

"What was his prophecy?" Spottedpelt asked hoarsely as she buried her nose into Iceclaw. All of the Starclan cats stood together, their eyes shining in starlight.

"Ice that froze his heart will come to destroy him. The ice he uses will freeze his enemies." They spoke together.

"I only received this part when I was alive." Frostwhisker murmured. "It frightened me, so I kept it hidden. Only when I died I received the rest." All of Starclan spoke up once more.

"Ice that froze his heart will come to destroy him. The ice he uses will freeze his enemies. The frost he brings can save the clan, when he realizes all he had. Peace will come on the slick sheet of ice, and cool down the heat of a long hidden anger."

The Starclan cats gathered around Iceclaw and touched his fur, each before disappearing into the sky.


	7. The Thaw of Ice

**Holy Starclan! So many views after what started out as a small project. I'll do my best to keep it up! **

**So many of you had sent questions that_ after_ the story is done, I'll list a Q&A hoping to answer everyone's questions at once instead of having to retype...and retype...and retype...**

**Anyways thanks for the views! Send a review and let me know how everything is going (or if you want more action, romance, etc)!**

* * *

Iceclaw awoke in a haze. Shifting his paws he stood up. _Where am I?_ He looked around. Blinking and attempting to fix his view, the den opened up. Smelling of flowers, berries and bark, he shifted uncomfortably in the moss. _What am I doing here?_

"Oh Iceclaw is awake!" A dark grey tom padded in. He walked over to the scent of flowers and brought over an oddly shaped stalk. "I brought you some Burnet. It brings you strength." He continued. A small golden she-cat walked in after.

"He's finally awake. Have you checked to make sure he's okay?" She asked as she sniffed him. He pulled back.

"What are you guys doing? And who am I?" He asked, his head buzzing like bees. The dark tom's eyes darkened.

"You're Iceclaw of Windclan. You're a warrior who just helped to save our clan. Honeyfrost and I have been caring for you for a season as your medicine cats. Your skin and bones!"

"Why can't I remember?"

"What Troutpaw means to say is you suffered a severe blow to the head and lost your memory. We will help you, but it will take time." Honeyfrost sighed.

"Should we get started then?" He rumbled as he wearily stood up. Troutpaw and Honeyfrost each took a side of him and walked him out of the den. Cats looked up in surprise and began to race over almost immediately.

"Iceclaw your awake!" A dark tom mewed, yawning and showing his huge teeth. Behind him, two tortoiseshells purred and looked at him.

"Brother your awake!" The smaller one purred as she licked his cheek. _I have a sister? _"I have been waiting the days you'd wake up to go hunting with me like we did when we were apprentices. Do you remember me?" He shook his head. "I'm your sister Spottedstar."

"And I am your mother Sunstrike," The older she-cat murmured. "I could never have been more afraid or more proud, but what you did to save the clan was very brave. Acceptance, he thought happily. I can't explain why but I finally feel like I'm accepted. "Featherpelt has been worried sick!" Sunstrike interrupted his thoughts, "She has watched over you every day, and refused to leave your side. I had to get Lilypool and Stormpelt to get her out to hunt rabbit!" His stomach growled in hunger. "You must be hungry. Our old leader Crowfeather is preparing for a gathering but he knows your awake. Why don't you eat and I'll get Featherpelt." She licked his cheek before padding away.

"You know Iceclaw, there is something about you that seems happier now. More at ease." Honeyfrost tipped her head to the side as he ate.

"I don't know what happened before I woke up today. What was I like?"

"Easily aggravated. But now," She replied as she checked the cobwebs above his right ear, "The air surrounding you is a lot lighter, as if a great burden was lifted off of you."

"How long have you been a medicine cat?" He asked suddenly. "You seem rather wise, but are younger than me by a moon or so."

"I've been a medicine cat for two seasons now." She looked down. "My mentor died saving the clan, and made sure you were alive and well."

"That's the only thing I remember." He grunted as her eyes widened in shock. "I remember seeing one cat who told me it wasn't my time. I could hear some voices while I wasn't here but most of the time I felt her presence." Honeyfrost opened her mouth to speak when a thick grey she-cat raced down the slope.

"Iceclaw!" She buried his face in licks. "How are you feeling?"

"I am hungry but definitely not tired." He mewed. "What is your name?" _And why do I feel so attached already_? He wondered.

"Featherpelt. I am your friend." She sat down, pressing her warm fur into him; he enjoyed it.

"You smell a little different than the others." He noted.

"I was originally from Shadowclan. I came here and you were the first cat to welcome me, to trust me. But before now you were always grumpy." She noted as he slumped down. "I like the new you better. You seem at peace."

"So I've heard." He rumbled.

"Have you met Spottedstar and Darkblaze's kits?"

"Hey what do they mean Crowfeather is an old leader? Are they saying my sister is the leader now? And no I haven't yet." He tipped his head to the side.

"Crowfeather was our leader for many moons, if you could see the graying on his dark muzzle." Featherpelt joked, but became serious after a moment. "He went through a rough battle, and decided it was time to join the elders. Your sister is leader, but she wanted you to be deputy. So she appointed Sedgewhisker, one of the newer queens as a deputy until you'd awaken."

_Deputy!_ He thought as he stood up licking his lips from the rabbit. _I just started remembering everything! I can't care for all these cats! _"But I'm not ready to do any of that." He voiced his thoughts aloud. "I don't know anything about the clan!" A grey she-cat padded forward and dipped her head.

"That's where I'll be helping you. I am Sedgewhisker." She mewed. "I'll teach you the deputy positions, but for now Spottedstar wanted me to give you a mentor to teach you how to hunt and fight again. We will meet her over by the nursery."

The nursery was a small den made up of stones, twigs and vines. Iceclaw padded inside, where a small brown and white she-cat sat by a black she-cat and a dappled grey. Tiny kits mewed inside, and the scent of milk was strong.

"Lizardclaw is your mentor for now Iceclaw. She is done kitting for now, and wanted to get back to warrior training. Her daughters Hazelpaw and Dapplepaw will help out as well.

"I am sure Spottedstar's kits will want to meet you too," The black she-cat mewed as she repositioned herself to accompany her swollen belly.

"Yes Nightwing, they are on their way now to help Iceclaw settle back into the warrior den." The gray she-cat rumbled. "Oh and I am Snowpelt; my kit Echoleaf trained a few days after you became warriors." Iceclaw nodded.

"So shall we begin training next halfmoon?" Lizardclaw stood up shaking her pelt; Iceclaw nodded in agreement.

"Get ready because this will take a lot of hard work!" Featherpelt chimed in. "I know you can do it; I'll help as you need me."

"I'm ready." Iceclaw's eyes shined, feeling like everything finally found its place.


	8. Threat of Darkness

"Good job Iceclaw, now shift your haunches because you look like an old mouse!" Lizardclaw joked as she worked to fix Iceclaw's hunting style. Almost a moon later Iceclaw's muscles and weight increased, his glossy white pelt shining in the dusky sun. Wriggling his haunches he pounced, exhilaration gleaming in the older she-cat's eyes. Dapplepaw shifted her paws excitedly as Hazelpaw's eyes gleamed in determination.

"I can do just as well Lizardclaw! Look!" She wriggled her haunches and jumped onto Dapplepaw, showering dirt over the moor floor. Dapplepaw retaliated with sheathed claws, playfully batting at Hazepaw. Iceclaw purred.

"Dapplepaw and Hazelpaw, that is not how apprentices act." Lizardclaw scolded them, but amusement flickered over her face.

"She's right you two." Purred Spottedstar as the two apprentices sat up. Behind her stood a small white she-cat, a tortoiseshell she-cat and a mottled brown tom. "Iceclaw you will be joining us for the gathering tonight. Before I forget though, these," She swept her tail towards the cats, "Are my kits. The mottled one is Dustpaw, the tortoiseshell is Poppypaw and the white she-cat is Snowpaw; she was named after you."

"They're wonderful Spottedstar." He replied ducking his head as she, her kits and Lizardclaw began padding off. He stood there for a minute purring to himself as Hazelpaw and Dapplepaw talked amongst themsleves.

_Iceclaw….._ A resonating voice filled with hatred washed through the air. For some reason chills moved down his spine. "Dapplepaw, Hazelpaw. I think we should head back to camp."

_Iceclaw…..you traitor!_ A shadow launched itself at him, barreling him backwards. Dapplepaw screamed in fear and pelted off after Spottedstar to get help. Hazelpaw stared in fear as the shadow battered him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He yelled and hissing, threw the shadow off of him. Two pale eyes glared at him.

_You are a traitor to the darkness!_ It hissed_. You must die!_ It leapt at him again. Pain seared his cheek as blood flowed down. Hazelpaw came in to shove it away, but it just laughed and kept attacking. Go ahead and attack me! But where's your precious prophecy now? It taunted as it swiped his face.

"Leave my brother alone!" Spottedstar raced over and grabbed the shadow. Inside, a mottled tabby she-cat became apparent and was thrown. Dapplepaw appeared and began helping lift up Iceclaw. Spottedstar crunched down on the she-cats neck as she writhed in pain, and disappeared, leaving nothing but blood.

"What was that?" Iceclaw croaked, hunched down.

"A dark cat, probably more out there. They are after you." She looked down.

"Why?" Iceclaw had a small feeling of guilt for no reason. I can't remember!

"You thought they would help you at first, but they had evil intentions. Once you worked to get rid of them….. they seem to be after you." Spottedstar glanced at Lizardclaw. "We may need to ask Bramblestar to use the Three to fight this battle."

"The Three?" Iceclaw echoed, his pelt twitching. "What is that?"

The moon began to rise, casting a dark shadow over the Dark Forest blood. Spottedstar's eyes glowed. "They stopped the Dark Forest with their own prophecy. Moons have gone peaceful thanks to them. One blind but can see all, one strong and unbeatable, and one who hears everything. I am sure she already knows about this. She is very wise." Her ear twitched as she glanced up. "We need to get to the island; the gathering will begin soon."

Cats from all the clans gathered around. Iceclaw shifted nervously and glanced at all the cats. "I feel so out of place here." He muttered to Featherpelt as he sat down next to her. He stared at all the cats walking by when the smell of Thunderclan hit his nose. Feeling a rush of betrayal, he looked at Featherpelt with wide eyes.

"I feel uncomfortable and I don't know why."

"Iceclaw."

He turned around to see a ginger she-cat looking at him with green eyes. He felt nothing but anguish and betrayel towards the she-cat as she stood in front of him. Feathertail hissed softly.

"I can see you found someone else?" Her eyes glistened. Featherpelt's tail fluffed up.

"He is with me because you didn't hold onto him. I am thankful he doesn't remember you!" She retorted, holding her head high. "He is fine and happier now than when he was with you, so you can slink back over to your Thunderclan mate." She bared her teeth.

"Fine. But he wasn't worth it anyways; something was wrong with him before he lost his memory." She began to walk away as Featherpelt hissed louder. Iceclaw licked her cheek.

"Everything is fine Featherpelt." He hesitated for a heartbeat. "What do you mean when you said I'm with you?"

"Nothing. I was just getting her off your back." She answered quietly looking down. He flicked his tail over her.

"You say we've been friends for a while," He remarked, "And I don't feel upset around you. I thought you stuck up for me because we had a connection."

Her blue eyes widened as Spottedstar called the gathering to start. Licking his cheek she replied, "I've loved you since I met you." Iceclaw felt warm inside, like a blaze strong as the sun. He purred.

"I love you too." He gazed up at the tree as Spottedstar stood up to talk. Her body tense and regal in appearance, she addressed the clans.

"Windclan asks for the help of the Three." Two grey cats and a golden one stood up, their eyes wide. "One of my warriors is being attacked by the Dark Forest. Moons ago with the help of Starclan we drove them out as they attacked the clan. They aim their dark hearts on my brother to kill."

"Why?" The grey tom stood up, his eyes confused in their blindness.

"He worked with them for a while, training like many of ours did when they thought it was best. He listened, but in the end went against them." She ducked her head. "That is why Iceclaw, my new deputy and my brother, needs to be saved. Lionblaze, Dovewing and Jayfeather. Will you help me? Please?" Her eyes glistened as Bramblestar stood on his branch.

"Firestar would never refuse help, especially if the Dark Forest is shifting awake again." He dipped his head. "I will allow them to help you as needed."

"If I may speak up!" The light grey she-cat looked at Iceclaw with wisdom. "I have heard the whispers and know of the cats and their plan. They wish to vocalize their attacks on Windclan in a quartermoon, and are making sure they won't fail this time."

"I can stop by and talk to you of fighting tactics." The gold tom's eyes shown in the excitement of battle.

"This is all very nice but shouldn't I take them on myself?" Iceclaw stood up, his eyes blazing in fury. "They are after me because of my mistakes. I don't want anyone to suffer from them."

"Iceclaw that is noble but you underestimate them," Bramblestar pointed out as Mistystar shook her head in agreement, "They will keep going after you until you are dead."

"What I don't understand," Blackstar shouted, "Is why we need to protect this one cat!"

"The Dark Forest threatens everyone." Mistystar chimed in, her eyes darkening.

"Then it is settled!" Jayfeather looked around. "We will put an end to the Dark Forest. FOREVER!"


	9. Plans of Darkness and Light

The sun rose and Iceclaw stretched slightly. Featherpelt still rested, her tail tucked over her nose. He licked her cheek and breathed in the light scent she had; it was like she kept his world in balance._ I hope you can walk by my side forever,_ he thought as he stood up. _The Thunderclan cats should be here any moment._ Looking around, he saw most of the cats still slept; his sister waiting for him by her nest. Up ahead, four cats appeared. The Three followed behind Bramblestar, his eyes glowing in determination. Dipping her head, Rushfur and Bristletail welcomed them as they left their evening posts. Dovewing glanced around excited, while Lionblaze and Jayfeather seemed uneasy. Crowfeather spotted them and raced over.

"Welcome to Windclan. You three have made me very proud." He dipped his head. "Let me bring you to Spottedstar." Sweeping his tail towards them he made his way over to Spottedstar. Iceclaw leapt up and hurried after, looking twice behind him to make sure the shadows wouldn't appear. Spottedstar's eyes were clear and focused as she saw them coming.

Dipping her head to the visitors, she sat down and wrapped her tail around her. "Ah, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovewing and Bramblestar. It is nice to have you help us. Now. Iceclaw." She flicked her ear. "Do you remember anything about the Dark Forest?"

Iceclaw shook his head. "I'm really sorry but I don't remember much of what happened. All I remember is the power they gave me…. It felt so good."

Jayfeather watched him with his blind blue eyes for a few moments, as if gazing into his soul. Iceclaw shuddered and took a few deep breaths. "He isn't lying." Jayfeather meowed as he rested his tail on Iceclaw. "He doesn't remember anything. If you accept it Spottedstar and Iceclaw, I request permission to enter your dreams. I want to see if they are trying to reach you in there, because that is when you're most vulnerable." Iceclaw's eyes widened; Jayfeather looked sort of smug. "I can tell what you're thinking Iceclaw…. You're in shock from everything that has happened." He grew serious. "With that being said though you still have a prophecy not truly fulfilled….and yours may be the darkest one yet."

Lionblaze flexed his muscles and jumped in, despite the irritation from Jayfeather. "I trained with the dark forest myself once," He admitted, "I liked the power too…. But you can't go back there. Especially now."

"As well," Jayfeather chimed in staring at Lionblaze, "As the fact that your path of darkness is still being watched. Your thoughts are still buried in your memory; I can see them. You hated almost every cat here….wanted to be special and you were willing to do anything for it. Now even though you know you were wrong, they will still try to get you to fight with them…..or kill you if you don't." He looked down at his paws.

Iceclaw looked at the Three with wide eyes. He felt like his heart pounded loud enough for all of them to hear. "I know what I need to do." He whispered, his eyes glistening in fear looking at Jayfeather. "I am the ice to freeze over the darkness. I remember bits and pieces of things. There was a tortoiseshell she-cat almost faded away… but she controls all of those cats." He began to shake. "She is the leader of Dark Forest cats…. And I need to kill her."

Dovewing tipped her head, "I remember her. She killed Spottedleaf, and said Thunderclan messed up her life. I assume because of the tie we have with Windclan she surely must have tried to play with your emotions to get you to take out your clan, and then kill off Thunderclan. She was trying to make another Tigerstar." Bramblestar's claws curled into the soft moor in anger, his eyes blazing.

"Can you hear them right now Dovewing?" He hissed. Spottedstar was watching, appearing to be in deep thought.

Dovewing's ears stretched up, her eyes closing. _"He was needed as our last chance to take out the clans!" _A toms voice gurgled as his voice mixed with hers._ "I think we should all just kill him now and try to take over Windclan by force! Mapleshade. We need to do this as quickly as possible!" _The voice became more feminine, sounding like running honey._ "Quiet fool! He doesn't remember anything. It's obvious his clan is looking after him now." _She hissed._ "I'll slip into his dreams to try to get him back." _The toms voice returned._ "And if you fail?" _She laughed and answered,_ "Then there is no harm in killing him after is there?" _Dovewing opened her ears, breathless and scared. Jayfeather put his paw over hers.

"There is our enemy." Spottedstar answered bitterly. "This Mapleshade. It sounds like she's been planning this for moons." A growl rumbled in her throat. "She will not use my brother again."

Iceclaw stood up, shaking his white pelt. "I am going to have to end this soon. I will not be used by them." Jayfeather spoke softly.

"Iceclaw your heart was tainted once. Do not allow revenge against them twist you again."

"I won't. But I won't let them hurt my clan, my sister, her family, or Featherpelt. No one!" He spat. "I need to learn to fight this she-cat. The Dark Forest cats all fear her from the sounds of it; I don't know why."

"My sister Ivypool can train you in the ways of the Dark Forest." Dovewing placed her tail on Iceclaw's shoulder.

"I need to meet with her then." Iceclaw shifted his paws. "I need to finish this."

Jayfeather stood up as well, looking around. "Your clan mates are waking up." He whispered. "I shall watch over your dreams tonight, and Dovewing will have Ivypool and Lionblaze come teach you. You will need all the help you can get. Don't be afraid of your past. Talk to Starclan tonight if you can. I can help get you there."

Iceclaw nodded as the four cats began walking off. Spottedstar placed her tail on him. "I will always be there for you older brother. When the light is blotted out and the heat is gone, look to the ice to help you. Remember those words." Iceclaw looked down as Spottedstar padded away. _How will I ever defeat the Dark Forest? _He thought._ Do I even deserve to live?_


	10. Out of the Darkness

**We are now heading towards the end of Iceclaw's Destiny (aka the start of the climax)! I gotta thank everyone for their reviews, PM's and views! Keep checking back, Windclan's stories aren't done yet!**

* * *

Iceclaw found himself in a boggy, smelly, withered forest. Looking up, there was nothing but a bleak, dark sky. _Something about this place seems familiar_, he thought as he trekked down the musty path. Whispers filled with hatred questioned him. The inky shadows ahead of him parted like a curtain, revealing a shaggy tortoiseshell cat, grinning with malice.

"Welcome back Dark warrior." She purred, pressing her fur against his. He shivered and tried to not gag against the smell of death. "You've kept me waiting long enough." She sat down on the forest floor. "Come here."

Iceclaw pushed himself forward. "Mapleshade." He addressed holding his head high. "I have nothing to do with you here." He swept his tail towards the darkness behind him. "I made my choice to protect my clan; there is nothing for me here."

Mapleshade laughed, causing the sounds of the other unseen cats to silence. "I could flay you for those…pitiful words my dear Iceclaw." She glared at him, "Are you sure you still don't wish to work with us? I wouldn't stop myself or my warriors from killing you this time."

"Mapleshade, that's enough." Out of the darkness, Jayfeather stepped through, his eyes blazing in fury. "You lost your battle moons ago, when the Four took you and your "clan" apart. Leave this cat alone, he refused to help you already." Jayfeather held her stare as she stood up slowly.

"Very well Jayfeather, Iceclaw." She gritted her teeth in anger. "You have turned me down it seems….but I don't take second thoughts. You're against me, which mean in all the power I have I will end you." Mapleshade and the dark forest began to disappear as Jayfeather dipped his head. Without speaking, he flicked his tail at Iceclaw to follow. Wordlessly they moved through a field, where the grass was lush, mice ran plump and starshine smelled like stone. A young dappled she-cat dipped her head towards Iceclaw.

"I had a feeling you two would seek me out." She said as she waved her tail.

Jayfeather dipped his head and welcomed her. "Frostwhisker. How has your hunting been?"

"It has been fine, but I sense the darkness is growing restless." She glanced at Iceclaw. "Will you freeze over the darkness once and for all?"

"How do I stop Mapleshade and the Dark Forest?" He blurted out. "I don't want them to destroy everything I love!"

Frostwhisker twitched her whiskers and looked at Iceclaw in the eyes. "Remember," She said as Jayfeather, Starclan and herself began to fade, "When light is blotted out and the heat is gone, look to the ice to help you."

That's exactly what Spottedstar said! "Wait!" He called out but no one answered. "Tell me more!"

"Iceclaw!"

Featherpelt's distraught voice quickly brought Iceclaw out of his sleep. "What's wrong Featherpelt?" Her eyes were wide and glassed over in fear, sadness and trauma. What she said next to him froze him in his wake.

"Sunstrike… She went out hunting on the early patrol and chased off after a rabbit. She was found by the lake, her neck was broken. Oh Iceclaw I'm so sorry!" She buried her nose in his fur.

"That wasn't an accident," He replied gritting his teeth. "Mapleshade killed her because I refused to join her." He stood up and licked her cheek quickly. "I need to see Spottedstar." Racing over to Spottedstar's nest, he saw her talking to Leaftail, one of the elders and her mate Darkblaze. "Spottedstar." He dipped his head. "I just heard the news."

"I've sent Echoleaf to get Ivypool for you. I know you know Mapleshade did this." Her voice cracked in grief. "We are preparing for her vigil now." They walked over to Sunstrike's body. Her eyes stared sightlessly into the sky, and her face contorted into a snarl, as if attacking something as she died. Featherpelt walked up solemnly and pressed her fur against his.

"I know we can get through this," She whispered. "We've been through a lot together."

"I know and I thank you for everything Featherpelt. I don't feel as lonely when I am around you." He purred, entwining his tail with hers. As they pressed their pelts together in vigil, Iceclaw stooped down to touch his mother's fur_. I will avenge your death, _he vowed silently as the warriors carried her off to bury her.

"Okay don't be afraid to act like a rogue either Iceclaw. She and the others will be vicious and won't stop at anything to rip out your throat." Days went by and Iceclaw began learning tactics to attack and defend. He kept his mind on taking out the clan's biggest threat. He twisted his body to avoid Ivypool's claws. Using his tail he knocked her over and pushed his paw lightly on her throat. "Good one!" She batted him playfully. "A little more and you'll be ready. Go back to the clan now and rest. May Starclan Light your path!"

Iceclaw rushed back to the clan in time to order out the patrols the way Sedgewhisker taught him. As he completed his tasks, he grabbed a crow and took it into the nursery, where Featherpelt was making her nest. "I figured you'd be hungry," He said as he spat out the feathers adding, "And would want some feathers for the nest." He eyed her gently swollen belly and pressed his nose against it. "Pretty soon the tough warriors will come!"

"Soon enough!" She laughed, and then grew serious. "How is the training going?" She tilted her head.

"Quite well. I'll be ready to confront Mapleshade myself pretty soon." He stretched his paws out and unsheathed his claws. Soon Sunstrike, he thought, soon I'll bring you peace. He sat there in a daze as Featherpelt licked his back gently, until Honeyfrost burst through the nursery.

"Iceclaw!" She panted, "Dovewing is here! The Dark Forest is coming!"

"Get back Featherpelt!" He gently pushed her into the nest. "Stay safe please. I don't want to lose you." As she huddled in the back with Nigtwing and her kits, Iceclaw raced out to Dovewing, who looked nervous and determined.

"I brought Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Ivypool and Bumblestripe with me." She gestured to the cats. "I hear them…. They are coming!"

"Suprise Iceclaw." Mapleshade stepped out of the shadows with an onslaught of Dark Forest warriors. "I told you we'd be back. It's time to die!"


	11. Comes the shine of Ice

"Never!" Iceclaw yowled as Windclan and the Thunderclan cats stood side by side. Their eyes gleamed in determination as the Dark Forest cats rushed to them. "Hold your ground!" He yowled as Spottedstar grabbed a Shadowed tom by the scruff and threw him. Dead cats raced everywhere. Blood littered the moor as Lionblaze gave chase to two toms, attacking and slashing with brutal strength. Jayfeather helped Honeyfrost and Troutpaw with healing weaker warriors. Starclan cat's came into view as well, Sunstrike gouging at a Dark Forest warrior with Beetletooth.

_Where is Mapleshade?_ Thought Iceclaw as he scanned the crowd, before being plowed into by a huge muscular tom.

"Iceclaw!" He spat. "You traitor!" He swiped Iceclaw in the face, who flinched as blood trickled down his nose. Remembering Ivypool's training techniques; he flipped into the air and ran his claws down the toms back. Blood spilled out as the Tom screamed; Iceclaw continued to shift side to side, aiming his claws at the tom's back. Finaly falling, the tom's eyes rolled to the back of his head and disappeared, leaving only blood on the grass. Looking up, he saw Echoleaf, Blacktail and Beetletooth chase off invading warriors as Echoleaf yowled.

"Iceclaw!" Rushfur raced over to him, blood on his fur. "Spottedstar! Attacked by Mapleshade, hurry!"

Iceclaw ran to the nursery where he last saw his sister. Suddenly Rusfur raced up and pushed him over. Starclan help me! He thought as He was swiped on the cheek. "Rushfur! What are you doing?" He yelled as he managed to dodge her claws. Her eyes blazed.

"I was supposed to be Crowstar's next deputy until you came back!" She snarled, aiming another swiped that Iceclaw dodged quickly and gouged her eyes. "You ruined the entire clan!" She screeched as blood flowed from her eyes as she fell.

He stood over her, his paws dripping in blood. "So you decided to train in the Dark Forest, even after everything you learned?" A dark rumble stopped him from finishing.

"She held much promise…." Mapleshade snickered as she stepped out from behind the nursery. "Not as much as you, but she had the incentive to kill you. So we saw her as strength. However," She replied as she pressed down on Rushfur's neck, "She was never good enough to help us." Rushfur screamed until Iceclaw heard her neck crack, and stare sightlessly into the sky. "Now." She licked the blood off her paws, and stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Die!" She launched herself at him, throwing him to the ground. Knowing his exposed belly was dangerous; he flipped her off quickly and took her off her paws. "Kit moves!" She snarled as she jabbed at his tendon, he fell.

"What about this move then?" Sunstrike threw herself at Mapleshade. "Leave my kit alone!" She snarled, tossing Mapleshade who landed awkwardly. She looked at Iceclaw. "Remember your prophecy!" She shouted as she raced to help Beetletooth, who was ducking from two large toms.

The prophecy…. Iceclaw thought as Mapleshade moved toward him again. He gasped. "When light is blotted out and the heat is gone, look to the ice to help you." Frostwhisker whispered. The lake! He thought. It snowed last night….leaf bare is coming…. Get her to the ice!

"Mapleshade!" He snarled as she shifted closer, "You'll never win this!" He raced off. Please Starclan! Let her follow! He thought as she followed him. Weak and tired, he turned on her just as he reached the lake. He clawed her hind leg and bit her tail.

"You clan cats are all the same!" She yelled as she picked him up by the scruff and threw him onto the ice. "You're all soft! Weak! Worthless!" She moved slowly onto the ice. Iceclaw heard the small pricks of ice. Pushing himself up, he tackled her as she dug her claws into his back.

"I will never let you train anymore clan cats again!" He screeched as her threw her off him. Using his claws, he found the small sliver in the ice that was weakest and hit it. Like a chain reaction, the ice separated and moand as it broke, causing Mapleshade's eyes to glow in fear and hatred.

"Fool! I should have finished you off a long time ago!" She yowled as she pushed herself off a chunk of ice and threw him down. Holding his throat, she pushed his head toward one the ice chunks that made its way over. "Goodbye Iceclaw!" She yowled.

"Goodbye to you as well!" Using his lower legs, he kicked her onto the icy platform. The force caused the ice to begin tipping over, her claws unable to grip the ice as it shifted horizontally. Iceclaw began to slide as well; the cold icy water a claw length away. The ice flipped over and Iceclaw and Mapleshade plunged into the icy depths.

Feeling lightheaded Iceclaw attempted to swim to the top but Mapleshade grabbed his paw. As she drifted farther down into the lake, Iceclaw unsheathed his back claws and kicked her in the face. Blood welled out of her mouth and nose as she lost conscious, letting go and drifting into the abyss.

_It's finally over_, Iceclaw thought as he drifted into darkness. He didn't notice Lionblaze and Jayfeather grabbing him by the scruff, pulling him upward.

"Iceclaw!" Jayfeather shouted as Honeyfrost began to work on him; he spat up a mouthful of water_. We made it,_ he thought. "Good job Iceclaw….Ice froze over the darkness." He began licking Iceclaw's pelt to warm him up.

Iceclaw flicked his ears. "What happened to the other Dark Forest cats?"

"Most of them were killed in the attack; once they figured out Mapleshade died with help from Dovewing, they just stood there. Others ran off but I am pretty sure they won't be back." Troutpaw answered as he applied cobweb to Iceclaw, as Dovewing laughed.

Iceclaw froze in terror. "What about Featherpelt?" He demanded. "And Spottedstar? Are they okay?"

Troutaw purred. "Spottedstar mauled a bunch of Dark Forest cats caterwauling your name; you should have seen her. Featherpelt is fine; she fended off any cat that dared cross the nursery. You ready to go home? She's worried sick."

"Yes, I am ready." He dipped his head and looked at the broken ice on the lake_. Ice really did this_, he thought. He turned to the Three. "I thank you for your help. I think it is time to return to our clans."

"If you ever need help," Dovewing began

"You know where to find us." Lionblaze finished as Jayfeather dipped his head and started off. Honeyfrost shouldered Iceclaw lightly.

"Let's go home."


	12. Epilogue

**The end of the story is here! *flips table* I know you're upset (I am too) but MORE warrior stories will be on their way! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have; I couldn't have done this with out everyone of my readers!**

* * *

Sunrises since the Dark Forest battle, the clan began moving forward. Crowfeather moved into the elder's den early, teaching whenever he could. Nightwing taught the clan a new battle technique and her kits Brightpaw and Sparrowpaw became apprentices; Brightpaw was the apprentice to Iceclaw. Even Lilypool and Stormclaw's brother Troutpaw finished his training and became a full medicine cat Troutpelt. Newleaf sprung awake and hunting was good for the clans, and everything was falling into place.

"Iceclaw!" Troutpelt rushed out of the nursery. "Featherpelt gave birth to two toms and a she-cat!" He rushed to the medicine den and carried out borage as he nosed Iceclaw along.

"Okay, let's go!" Iceclaw raced in, Troutpaw following close behind. In the nursery Featherpelt laid, the kits suckling at her belly. "They are beautiful." He licked her cheek as they purred happily. "Did you decide names yet?"

"This one is Larchkit," She replied licking the small gray tom, "The small white tom is Hailkit, and the dappled she-kit is Shadekit."

"I love you Featherpelt; and I love our kits." He purred, licking them each.

"I love you too Iceclaw. Now everything is perfect."

As Iceclaw backed out of the nursery to head to his spot of grass, two Starclan cats Sunstrike and Frostwhisker appeared. Purring, they each licked his cheek before vanishing. As he layed down under the stars, the voice of Starclan rang.

_With the Roar of the Lion, _

_The Sight of the Jay, _

_And Peace of the Dove,_

_Darkness will fall when Ice freezes over it. _

_Peace will come to the clan, as it always should be._


End file.
